1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel which is capable of switching over its operations, that is, which in one operation allows a drive shaft to be rotated in one direction while prevents the drive shaft from rotating in the other direction and, in the other operation, allows the drive shaft to be rotated in both directions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-38964 of Showa, there is disclosed a fishing reel in which a so-called one-way clutch is used as a reversing preventive device of the fishing reel to allow a drive shaft to be rotated in one direction, and prevent the drive shaft from rotating in the other direction.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-38963 of Showa, there is disclosed a fishing reel using a one-way clutch, which in one operation allows a drive shaft to be rotated in one direction while prevents the drive shaft from rotating in the other direction and, in the other operation allows the drive shaft to be rotated in both directions.
The former conventional fishing reel provides a small degree of play in the rotation in the other direction (reversed rotation) but does not have an on/off switch-over function to allow the drive shaft to be rotated in both directions. Due to this, the structure of this fishing reel is simple but is inconvenient in use.
On the other hand, the latter conventional fishing reel has an on/off switch-over function and includes on the outer periphery of the one-way clutch a ratchet wheel with which an engaging pawl can be removably engaged.
In the structure of the latter conventional fishing reel, when the drive shaft is rotated in one direction (that is, in a winding rotation), the engaging pawl is engaged with the ratchet wheel so that the ratchet wheel is prevented from rotating together with the drive shaft, and the engaging pawl is engaged with the ratchet wheel by the energizing force of a spring so that the engaging pawl can be disengaged from the ratchet wheel as required. Due to use of the spring, when a reel handle is suddenly rotated, the ratchet wheel can be rotated together with the drive shaft against the energizing force of the spring. If the ratchet wheel is rotated together with the drive shaft due to the unstable engaging and disengaging operations, then the degree of play in the reversed rotation is increased, which causes a fishing line to be loosened when the fishing reel is operated. Also, the additional provision of the ratchet wheel, engaging pawl and the like complicates the structure of the latter conventional fishing reel.